1. Field of the Invention
The present invention contemplates an improved spherically shaped fishing float that is used for night fishing, the surface of which is illuminated by an internal battery operated light. Gasket means for maintaining a fluid-tight seal; hinge and latch means to secure sections of float body in a closed position. The invention also includes an aperature for attaching and adusting a fishing line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past various devices have been constructed for providing a lighted type fishing float or the like; of which some provide batteries, bulb and or switch means; but to the best of my knowledge none of which provide all of said members together with gaskets latch and hinge means and also with the ability to replace bulb or battery.